Kiss Me
by KeaBaae
Summary: Kamile Wilson is the cousin of Sam Wilson. One night she gets a call from Sam saying Bucky will have to lay low with her, just until his name can get cleared from everything. From then on she finds her life take on a dramatic change.
1. The Set Up

Character Thoughts ' '

Sam and Steve walk in to see Bucky on the ground his bionic arm trapped in the machine press. Exchanging looks Sam and Steve walks over to the corner.

"I know someone who will keep him covered for a while."

"Yeah, who?"

"My cousin, she's in Jersey, a small county."

"You think that's going to be safe?"

"Trust me, it's safe. There's no other option right now."

The shrill sound of her phone ringing broke her out of her sleep. "Fuck" Moaning, her hand shot out to the end table blindly searching for it. "damn it!" Throwing the covers off, Kamile sat up and turned the lamp on. She lets her eyes adjust, before picking up the phone, which was right on the edge of the table. Looking at the screen, Kamile groans answering it.

"Sam, you do realize it's 2 in the morning right? What is it?"

"I know Kamile, but listen to me. I've run into problems with some friends. Look I'll explain once we are inside, I just need you to buzz us in."

Confusion swept across her face, "Wait, what? Buzz us in. What do you mean?"

Kamile got out of bed, walking to her window and looked down. From this point, she can see who's coming in and out of the building and right now she sees Sam and two other guys behind him, one of them seems to be leaning on the other. However, she can't quite make out their faces under the building lights.

"Sam, are you crazy. You are not bringing strangers to my place I don't care if they're just friends."

Sam sighed, "Kay please."

Kamile rubbed her hands over her face, "Fuck Sam… alright, let me cover up first okay? Ohh and I have to come down and let you in, my buzzer is not even working right now."

"Okay hurry it cold out here girl."

Kamile ends the call. She looks down at the trio one more time before turning away from the window and tossing her phone on the bed. Going to her dresser, she pulls out a pair of pajama pants, slipping them on under her shirt. Going into the bathroom, adjacent to her bed, Kamile throws water on her face then quickly dry's off. Looking in the mirror, she takes off her head scarf. Her unruly curls fall, framing her round face. Exiting the bathroom Kamile walks to her closet and takes out a pair of sneakers. She puts them on and leaves the bedroom grabbing her keys on the way out. Walking to the entrance of the apartment, Kamile turns the lights on. Unlocking the bolts on her door she steps out into the hallway, shivering when a breeze ghost past her.

It's only autumn, but the weather has been feeling more like winter lately. Kamile folds her arms over her chest and makes her way down the three flights of stairs.

Finally down the stairs, she walks to the front door opening it to reveal Sam and the two guys. And oh, it's Captain America.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I will be hiding an ex-assassin in my home for gods know how long because he needs time to adjust and stay off the grid for a while. All because of Hydra which is an evil organization?"

Sam and Steve nodded, they've been here for almost an hour explaining the situation to Kamile.

"Alright, but why me? Why not where you guys work? What's that again, S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Because, believe me, when I say it's not in Bucky's best interest. I-I just want to keep my friend safe."

Kamile leaned back resting her head on the back of the sofa. "Wow, this is heavy." Sitting up, she let out a puff of air, "But you can trust me. I'll do it."

"Shit, I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry and get out of here."

It's been a couple of days since Kamile agreed to have Bucky stay in her home. He is quite, for the most part, he doesn't say too much. Which is understandable, it is a lot to deal with when you spent a part of your life practically brainwashed and the memory of a part of your life erased.

Kamile finishes the buttons on her blouse, then walks to the closet pulling out a pair of heels. Putting them on, she grabs her purse and closes the door. Moving to the mirror, she gives herself a once-over. Leaning closer, she wipes a smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth.

'Okay, I'm good.'

Grabbing her purse, she leaves the room, on her way out she stops by Bucky's door. Not sure if he is asleep or not, she knocks on the door softly.

"James I'm leaving now I'll see you later okay? Oh, and please eat, there's plenty of food in the kitchen."

Kamile waits for a moment, listening for any sign of a response. When none came, Kamile lightly smacks her forehead as she walks away. 'Why am I treating him like a child, he's grown he can do what he wants.' She leaves the apartment locking it behind her and makes her way downstairs.

Bucky eyes shot open as he gasps. Sweat is pouring down his face as he breathes heavily. Another nightmare. He's not there anymore, he's not under control.

'I'm alright' He keeps reminding himself, anything to calm his adrenaline. But he can't stop replaying the images in his head from the nightmare. The faces of those he killed, how the life drained from their eyes. The innocent. His sins. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, scrubbing his hand, the fleshy one, down his face. That's when he hears Kamile's heels against the wooden floors. He freezes, not moving a muscle. The noise stops, and then there's a soft knock on the door.

"James I'm leaving now I'll see you later okay? Oh, and please eat, there's plenty of food in the kitchen."

He doesn't say anything, just keeping his breathing steady as he listens. He then hears Kamile mumble as she walks away, opening the front door and leaving. Sitting up, Bucky swings his legs off the bed. For the last few days, he's been feeling the tension between him and Kamile. He knows she's not that comfortable with him around, that's why he prefers not to say too much.

'I should try to, at least, talk to her.'

Suddenly a memory of him and Steve hits him when they were together and sent on missions. Although he did not have much back then and still don't, he still has Steve. Someone who still cares about him.

It was around 5 or so when Kamile leaves work she is on her way to her car when she hears her phone ringing. Swinging her purse off her shoulder, she digs into it for a minute before finally reaching it. Looking at the caller I.D., she rolls her eyes smirking.

"Hey Sammy boy, wassup"?

"Nothing much just calling to check up on you."

"Figures I'm fine, just got out work, on my way home now."

"Alright, good, nothing out of the ordinary so far right?"

"Nope," Kamile responded, putting emphasis on the "pop".

"Good, good. How's Bucky?"

Kamile shrugged, "he's alright, I guess. Keeps to himself."

"I know, it's pretty tough for him right now. So don't take it personally, he's trying to get used to everything."

"Yeah, yeah I know this Sam. Hey, maybe I could try taking him out and show him around."

Sam hummed, thinking about it. "Uhh sure why not, but he will have to wear a disguise."

"A disguise? Like a trench coat with shades, and a fedora shit like that?"

"Don't be a smart-ass."

Kamile laughed "I'm just saying. This is a small county, nobody checking for him. I'll stop by a store though and pick up some things for him."

In the background, Kamile hears someone calling Sam name. "Alright, I'm coming. Look, Kay, I have to go. I'll talk to you later and if anything you know what to do."

"I know, will do Sammy, later."

Kamile ends the call putting her phone in her bag. She starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

By the time Kamile gets home, it's late, she comes in with bags all which are for Bucky. Going into her bedroom first, Kamile sets the bags down and takes her shoes off. Sighing in relief, she then changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt, putting her hair up after. Taking the bags up Kamile walks out the room.

"Hey" Jumping in surprise, Kamile turns around to find Bucky standing by the kitchen.

"Oh hey James, I was coming to see you." Bucky raised an eyebrow, his eyes then traveled down to the bags in Kamile hands. Noticing this, Kamile smiled.

"I got these for you. Some clothes, not much, but it's enough for now. I figured you didn't want to keep re-washing and wearing the same clothes. If you don't like them, you can come with me next time and pick whatever you like, I..."

Kamile stopped talking, realizing Bucky was just staring at her. Clearing her throat, she came closer to him holding out the bags. "Anyways, here." He reached out with his bionic hand and took a hold of them, his fingers brushing against hers. Kamile felt a shiver run up her back, but quickly suppressed it, however, Bucky was able to catch it.

"Thank you." Moments passed as soft blue eyes stare into warm doe brown ones. But Kamile is the first to break the contact, "Yo-you're welcome."

"So um, I'm going to order some takeout. Maybe pizza, or something. Would you like that?"

Bucky thought about it for a second, then shook his head yes. "Okay, great, I'll go order it now."

"Wait, could we go out instead?"

Kamile smiled "sure, no problem."


	2. WellDamn

Kamile and Bucky are on their way back to the apartment. They're coming from a diner just a few blocks down. They had a nice time, even if Bucky was on edge, at first, he did eventually relax. It's a comfortable silence between them. However, Kamile is mentally kicking herself for not wearing more layers being that it's chilly tonight. Glancing at Bucky, she wonders if he's cold with only a baseball cap, sweater and a leather jacket on. Kamile shakes her head looking away, of course, he's not, he had to deal with weather worse than this. Way worse.

From the corner of his eyes, Bucky sees Kamile fold her arms over her chest her shoulders trembling. "Are you cold?" Kamile looks at him and shrugs, "A little, but I'm alright. Should have worn more than just a hoodie." Stopping, Bucky moves to take off his jacket.

"Oh, no you don't have to."

He places the jacket over her shoulders. Immediately warmth, along with the smell of leather and Bucky flood her senses. "Better?" Kamile feels a warm flutter in her stomach. "Yes, thank you." Bucky doesn't say anything, just nods his head, his lips stretching into a small smile.

Later on, that night, Kamile is in bed asleep when a shout followed by two loud bangs jerks her awake. Flinging the covers off, she rushes to get out of bed. But one of her legs gets caught in the sheets causing her to trip and stumble, "fuck." Flinging her leg around, she finally gets out and leaves going straight to Bucky's room. Stopping outside the door, Kamile puts her hand on the knob.

"James?" No answer.

"James, I'm coming in okay?" Slowly opening the door, Kamile makes out Bucky's figure in the faint light that comes through the curtains. He's on the floor his head in his hands. Making her way to him, Kamile bends down. "James are you alright?" She reaches her hand out, but quickly finds her wrist in a tight grip. Flinching as Bucky's cold metal hand tightens, pressing hard into her flesh. Kamile swallows, "James it's okay, it's me." Bucky doesn't respond, only letting out short puffs of breath. "James look at me", slowly his head comes up, intense clouded eyes hidden beneath his hair. "You're safe. It was just a nightmare it's over now." Moments pass before Bucky snatches his hands away. His expression turned somber.

"I'm sorry." His voice low and hoarse. Bucky puts his head back in his hands, gripping his hair. "Hey, don't. It's fine." Kamile moves to sit by Bucky, resting her hand on his damp back. "I'll be right here, keep you some company. Alright?" Bucky doesn't say anything, but Kamile takes this as an okay. She began to move her hand in soothing motions.

Bucky kept his eyes close, Kamile providing a small comfort. He didn't realize that he grabbed at her like that. It was just on impulse. That nightmare he had, this time, felt too real. Images of those hollow holes where the eyes should be, blood so much blood and screams. The screams still echoing in his head and mere whispers of those he encountered. Sighing, Bucky scrubs his hand down his face. He looks at Kamile, "did I hurt you?" Shaking her, Kamile answered no.

"You didn't have to stay."

"I know, but I wanted to." Bucky turned away standing up. He offered his hand to Kamile, in which she took, helping her up. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine."

He wasn't though after Kamile left Bucky laid in bed drifting in and out of consciousness. There were no nightmares, but he was completely restless. That was until dawn broke through the curtains. Outside the room, he can hear Kamile up and about already. Most likely getting ready for work. Minutes later the faint smell of food coursed through the room causing his stomach to growl. Heaving himself out of bed Bucky walks to the dresser, changing into a fresh shirt. He leaves the room walking to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he can't help but to think he looks like hell. Shit he feels like hell. Suddenly a wave of uneasiness settled over him. Something felt off. Turning on the faucet, Bucky splashes water on his face. He runs his hand through his hair, temporarily removing it from his face, before falling back.

Just then the sound of the doorbell grabs his attention. He quickly turns the water off, listening. Seconds later he hears Kamile talking. Taking a towel and drying off, he leaves the bathroom.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kamile asks looking through the peephole. There are two men here. They're standing a little far from the door, though, so she can't make out exactly how they look. When one out of the two spoke his voice came out rough and raspy.

"Yes, we are looking for a missing person. We're going around asking people if they've seen her. We have a picture."

"Um okay, lift it up. I can see through the peephole."

"If you don't mind, I like for you to see it in person. Get a better look."

Warning bells started to ring in Kamile's head this whole situation seem sketchy. Who let these two into the building? She did not have time for this shit. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Jumping, Kamile let out a small sound of surprise.

"Fuck you scar-" Bucky puts his finger to his lips, in a shushing motion. Kamile gave him a look of confusion, why was he shushing her?

"Ma'am?" The guy questioned, sounding as if he was getting impatient. Clearing her throat Kamile turns back to the door. "Yeah, sorry give me a sec. I have to make myself decent." Looking over her shoulder at Bucky, she raises an eyebrow. He nods, signaling her to open the door and inches closer.

She opens it only enough so that the men can see her face and a little of her body. She can now see them better. One looks about 30, tall and pale. And the other who's holding the picture looks a bit younger, shorter and a shade darker.

"Okay, let's see." He holds the picture up, but it wasn't clear enough to make out the female.

"The picture is not clear, I can't make it out" she looked back at him.

"Ohh, how about now?" The man walked closer, too close for comfort.

"N-no I can't. Look, I have to go, I'm going to be late for work, sorry I couldn't help." Kamile plastered a smile on, moving to close the door. The guy slams his hand on the door stopping Kamile from closing it. "You can help bitch. Let's stop playing games, I know he's in there." He then forcefully pushes his way inside knocking her into Bucky arms.

Kamile eyes widened as the two men walked in, the tall one slamming the door behind him. Time felt like it slowed down as, Bucky pushed Kamile behind him just in time to swiftly block a hit by the shorter man.

Just as the two started to fight, the other guy eyed Kamile.

"Oh fuck no." Kamile hastily turned around running to her room with the man hot on her heels. Getting inside she quickly tried to close the door, but the guy being stronger and taller easily busted through, knocking her to the floor.

"Don't run princess," he smiled wickedly running his hand down to his crotch, squeezing it.

"Don't fucking call me that, you fucking perv." Kamile scrambled back as he stalked forward. He suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her hair. Covering her mouth before she can yell, wrestling her to lay out on the floor.

"If you fight less, it won't hurt as much" he all but whispered hotly in her ear. Tears are running down Kamile's cheeks, as he turns her around pressing his body into hers. Whimpering when she feels his hardening length grind into her bottom. "God it's been a while." He ran his other hand down her back reaching the top of her pants and hooked his finger in it. Kamile bucked hard, thrashing around.

The guy growled, pressing harder into her. He lowered his head "what did I fucking tell you, princ- ow fuck!" Kamile threw her head back, hitting him on the nose. Using this distraction she thrashes again, succeeding in getting him off her.

She struggles to get up, racing to get out of the room. Unfortunately, the man catches her again, grabbing her by the back of her shit. Slamming her against the wall, wrapping his hands around her neck. Kamile watched as he snarled at her blood dripping from his nose. She grabbed at his hands, attempting to pry it off. But it was useless, his hold only got tighter. She was rapidly losing her breath. Her eyes closed and arms fell limply by her side. Man, she did not want to die like this.

All of a sudden the guy hands were off her. Kamile slid down to the floor, coughing and gasping for air on the verge of passing out. Through barely opened eyes, Kamile watched as Bucky repeatedly slammed his metal fist down to the man face. His face was leaking with blood, and Bucky just kept hitting him.

"J-Jam...James" Kamile's tried to speak even though her throat was throbbing with pain. Inhaling sharply, she spoke again, "James!" He abruptly stopped, turning his attention to Kamile. His eyes held that same cold murderous look he got when he was under Hydra. Her vision then became blurry as she succumbed to the darkness surrounding her.


End file.
